Midnight Pool
by capricorn goddess
Summary: Hermione has lost her freinds and her figure.But then she finds a magical pool and this helps her get used to her new body.Plus a new lover is in the future.Will he help he cope with her changing life or just make matters worse?
1. Default Chapter

Splish, splash. The warm water oozed around Hermione as she swam around and around the pool. Her curly hair was flying wildly around her as she pushed herself faster and faster. Finally she reached the wall and took in deep shallow breaths. "I really need to get into shape" she aloud. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and was turning 17 in a couple of weeks. She was tall and kind of chubby with big breasts. She knew she had put on weight over the summer but she couldn't seem to get it off. It was only about 20 pounds but the results in her breasts were amazing. She had already gone up a cup size. On the train Harry and Ron sat with her for maybe a few minutes before Paviti and Lavender walked by and then they were off like a rocket. Everybody was changing. Her two best friends didn't have time for her anymore. They both were too busy trying to keep their pants zipped. She knew that if she was thinner with blond hair then they would have stayed longer but she was just a chubby ugly girl to them. As she sat at the dinner table she nervously pulled at her clothes, hoping that her clothes wouldn't reveal too much. Then Draco Malfoy had to come over and make everything worse. Him and his two goons were standing about five feet from Hermione as she tugged at her shirt.  
  
"Looks like the muggle getting a little porky. Hey GW what have you been eating?" She turned to Harry and Ron hoping they would jump up and threaten to punch in his face but they just sat there eating their Yorkshire pudding. "Hey what's worse than a muggle?" Hermione heard Draco ask as him and the goons left the hall, "A fat one!"  
  
"Why didn't you defend me?" asked Hermione obviously hurt and mad at the same time.  
"I hate to say it Hermione but.." Started Harry struggling to put this in the nicest way possible.  
"What?" said Hermione starting to panic.  
"You're fat," said Ron, "and we want a better image for the dream team. I'm really sorry."  
"Sorry my ass! If you two were really my friend you wouldn't care what I looked like" shouted Hermione, "I hate you both!" She ran form the hall with tears in her eyes. The whole incident made her cry again. Most of her bathing suits were too small so she was skinny-dipping. Nobody else knew about her secret place. It was a place where she could be alone. Hermione pulled herself out of the pool and stood up. She rapped a towel around her and ran to the Perfect dormitory, wanting to be alone. When she walked in their sat Malfoy. She was so surprised she almost dropped the towel.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't el porko looks like we're roomies." Hermione closed her eyes and held back the tears that threatened to flow any second. "Just leave me alone." She said quietly, determined not to let him see her cry. But Draco was not the kind of guy to let things drop. "So I hear you're like 200 pounds. I didn't know whale watching was in season." He cracked up. She ran up to her room quickly but Draco had seen that one tear escape her closed eyelids. She slammed the door and lay down in her room and cried bitter tears of betrayal and hate. " I hate Harry and Ron and most of all Draco Malfoy." Sobbed Hermione, "What did I ever do to him?"  
  
Outside the door she was unaware of the fact that Draco Malfoy himself had a Weasely Wonder ear pressed against the door. Being the nosy person he was he wanted to hear her say how much she hated herself and then he could tease her in the morning but what he heard put a stab of pain some where deep inside his chest. "What was that?" he wondered. "Am I having a damn heart attack?" "Shit" he thought, "I think I'm feeling sorry for the mudblood." 


	2. The begginingchapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke up to find her pillow sopping wet. For a moment she laid in blissful happiness. Then she realized with a jolt that her life was over. She was on the verge of tears again when she heard the door open. "Granger will you hurry up please." Said the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, "you already slept through breakfast and Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you"  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," said Hermione trying to keep the crying sound out of her voice. But Draco heard it all too clearly. Geez, he thought after all those years of insulting her she cries over fat jokes. Who knew? Hermione jumped up and raced to the dresser. She searched for a clean uniform but could not find one big enough. She put on last years uniform but found it no longer fit around her newly acquired girth. She quickly did an enlargement spell and the uniform fit just fine. She exited the room huffing and puffing trying to find all of her necessary items for class.  
  
"Granger" she heard Malfoy chuckle, "what in bloody blazes are you doing? Class doesn't start for another hour."  
"Oh" said Hermione feeling foolish.  
"Do you want breakfast or something?" he asked quietly because he couldn't concentrate. Last night she had ran to her room so quickly he hadn't gotten a good look at her. Bt now he could. Her shirt was slowly shrinking and it was revealing massive boobs. Draco was always a breast man and she must have been a 38C at least. He hadn't noticed how pretty she was until now. All those years he had thought she was shapeless but boy was he wrong. Her stomach was starting to show and he realized that she really wasn't all that fat. In fact she was perfect. She wasn't the kind of girl where you couldn't see her ribs. It was nice really. "Um. Granger. You might want to fix your shirt," said Draco carefully trying to tell her in the kindest way. Hermione looked down and realized that her shirt buttons had come undone. "But you could stay like that" said Draco with a perverted grin.  
  
"My blubber isn't grossing you out. After all whale watching season doesn't start 'til February," said Hermione in her iciest tone. She stood up and the flab jiggled. The realization of everything had hit her full force when he said that. She was never the quiet type and she had just let herself get pulled around by Malfoy. He was never going to see her cry again that was for sure. She took out her wand and performed an enlargement spell again. Now Draco was pissed off. Nobody talked to a Malfoy like that. "Fine whale! Be that way! You fat piece of muggle shit." Hermione felt the tears coming on but she held them fast.  
  
"Call me what ever you want but in the end I know that I'm better than you." Said Hermione and she ran into the bathroom to be alone. She hadn't been in the bathroom before but now that she looked at it she saw that it was made of marble. The bathtub was big enough to hold two people easily. There was no shower stall but more than 50 taps with different things in them. She tried the first one and saw that it realized a bubble mixture that smelled like strawberries and whipped cream. She watched the bubbles slide down the drain. Hermione stood up and wiped the tears form her eyes. This was the third time in 2 days that had cried. Roughly she had only cried like 3 times a year now she burst into tears more than once a day. She knew that it must be time for potions. Great just what she needed.  
  
Outside the door Draco was fuming. How dare she talk to a pure blood like that! But he had said those things to her. Maybe if he apologized to her and started being nice to her he could get a look at those massive boobs. And the Slytherin sex god always got what he wanted. Right now it was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey Granger wait up!" called Draco Malfoy. They were at the end of the corridor and were surrounded by little first and second years. "Whatever." Called Hermione. "No really stop. Come on." "Just leave me the hell alone" He grabbed her arm and felt her soft skin. She refused to look him in the face. He pulled her aside and gently took her face in his hands. "I really am s.. sor..ugh! you know how hard this is for me." Said Draco. He was about to give up when he looked down and saw those huge breasts. He was defiantly becoming hard fast. "What I mean to say is. I'm sorry Hermione I really am."  
  
"You really mean it?" she asked skeptical that the Draco Malfoy would say this to her. For the first time Hermione looked into his face and found the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Draco looked into Hermione's face and found the warmest chocolate brown eyes. She smiled. He smiled. His deep gray eyes were on hers trying to make sure she couldn't see the truth in there. He moved his mouth closer until finally they were kissing so passionately. Draco didn't know what hit him. All he knew was that this was the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. Right now he wasn't thinking about her breasts, he was thinking about Hermione Granger and how she was the sexiest and most perfect girl ever. Her lips tasted so sweet and so soft. Draco's lips were the coldest lips she had ever kissed but they could be warmed. Inside fireworks went off inside each of them. The world stopped spinning. He slowly parted her lips and slipped in his tongue. She moaned inside his mouth and he felt the moan vibrate through him. Their tongues joined together. He explored every inch of her mouth. His hands ran up and down her back. Hermione ran her hands over his back and put one hand on the back of his neck. She squeezed his body closer to hers. She could feel him getting hard against her leg. Draco felt her breasts push into his chest and he knew that she felt his arousal. The kiss was steamy and hot but sweet and passionate. Dumbledore stood in the shadows watching the whole thing. "And so it has begun" he whispered "and so it has begun." 


	3. Authors note PLEASE READ VERY IMPOTANT

Hi guys this is just a friendly little author's note that most of you will skip over. But for the ones that do read it I would just like to point out that this story was not meant to make you feel sorry for Hermione. The true moral is that some things we have to deal with and we just have to except that. I'm not saying don't try to do better; I just want everyone to know that what you look like does not define who you are. You will see in the next chapter that Hermione will go back to the bookworm that she always is. I just wanted to show that when you make fun of someone they will laugh it off but I know from experience that it hurts. I was never the thinnest little girl so I know what it feels like. Next time you decide to make fun of somebody think about how you would feel if they said the same thing to you. Your looks are a part of you that can be altered. But they do not define your morals or beliefs. Life is hard enough please don't make it harder for somebody else. But there are people who are like Draco and will except you for who you are so not everyone is like that. I also forgot the disclaimer but I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I really do not want to preach but please don't ever tell somebody that they are fat or stupid or ugly because those are their weaknesses. Some people have more obvious weaknesses than others so please be kind.  
  
My love, ~*Envy*~ 


	4. The seduction and the end

Hermione pulled away from Draco reluctantly. She knew they were late for potions but the fire that was inside her was too hard to resist. After one more longing kiss she pulled away breathlessly and smiled. "Wow," said Hermione obviously never being kissed like that before. She hadn't dated many guys and this was the first time anybody had kissed her like that. "We had better get going." She said and they ran down the hall. Being the perfect student as always she dashed ahead of him a huge grin on her face.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was having his own thoughts. I've been in so many lust relationships but never has lust felt like that. It must be her breasts. He decided logically. I mean what else could it be?  
  
"You're late." snarled Snape in his meanest voice "10 points from Gryffindor!" Just then Draco Malfoy walked in as coolly and as swiftly as Snape himself. "Take a seat Mr. Malfoy, right next to Granger." Draco put down his bag and found his way over to the back of the room. He tried to pay attention but his mind was on the girl sitting next to him. Soon it was time to start the experiment and Draco hadn't heard a word that Snape had said. A jar rolled under his feet and Hermione reached her hand under to get it. She brushed her hand over his cock ever so lightly and smiled a seducing smile. That went on for the rest of the experiment. Some how Hermione had managed to give Draco very big arousal and still have time to finish the potion for them both. It was no secret that Hermione Granger was a virgin but Draco wondered how she could get him so wound up. "Oops" said Hermione as her pen rolled under his legs. She reached her hand in and this time gave his cock a gentle squeeze. He couldn't take it anymore. "Professor Snape, May I be excused please?" Hermione was trying to stiffen her giggles behind her hand but it was no use. The whole class looked up to see what she was laughing at. "Sure Mr. Malfoy but hurry up." Draco ran to the lavoritory as fast as he could. When he finally arrived he unzipped his pants and looked at his throbbing crotch. She was good but not good enough.  
  
That night Hermione made her way into dinner with a heavy heart. She knew that Harry and Ron would ignore her and she didn't even bother to sit next to them. She saw with a great deal of sadness that Lavender Brown already occupied her seat across from Ron. "Hi Hermione!" called Neville "Hi Neville" said Hermione with a half smile. She sat down at the seat next to him and they started chatting. She laughed at one of his jokes and smiled. Across the Great Hall sat Draco staring at Neville with the utmost hatefulness. Only he was allowed to make her smile. As soon as he saw her finish her plate he ran upstairs to prepare something that was going to make her melt.  
  
That night Hermione didn't even bother to visit the pool. She was so confident about her relationship with Draco that she even had some dessert that night. It was amazing being in. well whatever she was in she knew she loved it. As she climbed the stairs she thought about how now she just wanted to curl up by the fire and daydream about how she could seduce Draco Malfoy some more. But what she really wanted she realized was to read Hogwarts a History. She reached the portrait of the Serpent and lion and said the password. (Sholove de mistrovle. Love conquers evil in French. Maybe not really but go with it okay). When she walked in she saw a trail of rose petals that led into the bathroom. She opened the door and found a candle-lit room. The bathtub had been filled with white bubbles and on top lay rose petals. It was the perfect romantic way to melt her heart. On the side of the tub was a not that read.  
  
Dear Granger  
  
I thought that you could use this.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She quickly undressed and slid into the tub. The water was perfect. She laid her head back and felt her body relax. She was startled when she felt somebody else slide in next to her. She felt his cock touch her thigh. "Malfoy! What are you doing?!" "Taking a bath." He answered "With you." "But I'm naked." "So am I. Listen Granger we don't have do anything if you don't want to. I am perfectly happy just sitting here and talking." The conversation was light hearted and ended with Hermione playfully slapping Draco. For some strange reason (wink) the conversation turned to sex. "So how many girls have you slept with?" "37. Are you still a virgin?" "Yes and plan to be until I meet the perfect guy." Said Hermione. Draco leaned his head closer so he could study her chocolate brown eyes. "But maybe that guy is right under your nose." He said and slowly kissed her. He ran his hands down her body feeling every lump. He found his way to her bare breasts and ran his hands over them. She moaned louder as his expert hands massaged her. Hermione arched her back as he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and up his hard muscled chest. He really has changed she thought. Slowly Hermione, almost as if she was afraid to, reached down and grabbed his cock ever so gently. She felt him moan as she ran her hands up and down his massive cock. He was way larger than usual. She was finally getting used to the feel of his hand and she broke away form the kiss. She leaned against the back of the bathroom wall and removed her hand from Draco's cock. She closed her eyes and let his mouth claim her nipple. He lifted her breast feeling how heavy it was as he kissed the other one. He moved his one hand down her stomach and back up again. The candlelight flickered. Slowly he moved her out of the bathtub and laid her gently on the rug. He positioned himself on top of her when she broke away. "Draco," she said, "I'm not ready yet. Please understand." "Oh I understand perfectly. You seduced me into thinking that you wanted to have sex but no. You just wanted to make a fool out of me. Well fine then, you slut." He got up and pulled on his boxers. "You said that we didn't have to do anything if I didn't want to." She cried desperately at his retreating figure. "Don't you get it?" he said, turning around dangerously "you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our year and you don't get the fact that I say that to everyone I have sex with. For the life of me why I wanted to seduce a mud blood like you I don't know." "Draco Malfoy you are the stupidest asshole I have ever seen!" She shouted, "I'm the first girl not to go all the way with you and you can't handle the fact that you didn't get what you wanted. I seduced you Draco Malfoy!" And she broke into sobs. Draco walked to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. I can't believe her. He thought. The nerve that girl had! To get him all ready to go and stop him like that! The strangest thing was he wanted to go and put his arms around her as he heard her sobbing in the bathroom. But he couldn't show any signs of weakness. His dear old dad had taught him that. Draco had never cried in his life. As much as he wanted to cry with her and comfort her and tell her that he was sorry, he couldn't. He just couldn't.  
  
. 


	5. Problems

Hey guys thanx for the great reviews. I'm really glad that you guys appreciate the fact that this isn't just a smut story. I'm also glad that you don't see this as a pity story. We will be seeing more of the pool and Draco's point of view soon. Thanx! I love you guys.  
  
It had been three weeks since Draco and Hermione had had their "relationship" or whatever the hell you want to call it. Even thought Draco had gotten what he wanted (for the most part) he still couldn't help feeling that something in his life was missing. And every time he saw the bushy-haired Gryffindor he subconsciously knew what that was. He had been watching her constantly for the past three weeks now and was starting to notice something was wrong. She was barely eating anything and her clothes seamed to be getting larger. You really couldn't tell unless you studied her closely, and Draco was sure he was the only one to see her naked. His first guess was that she was starving herself but he knew that Hermione would never be that stupid. He watched her walk from class to class only occasionally raising her hand. She got into the dormitory late at night and was already gone when he woke up. Her chocolate eyes had lost all sparkle and emotion, looking almost lifeless. The worst part was Draco somehow felt responsible for whatever was happening to this beautiful girl. Even after all the times he had told himself it was her own fault he knew, deep down he knew, if it wasn't for him that she would be perfectly fine. He found himself staring at the back of her head every time they had class together, wondering what was going on with her. Then one day in early October Draco couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't raised her hand once all day and he knew that he had to figure out what was happening and fast.  
  
It seemed it wasn't only Draco who was noticing Hermione's sudden weight loss. Harry and Ron were noticing as well. She had already lost at least 5 pounds and the next day she sat down next to Harry and Ron. They even included her in their conversation about Snape. She was so happy she completely forgot about not eating and piled her plate high.  
  
"Do you really think you should be eating all that?" asked Lavender obviously disgusted. She herself only had a little salad with low-fat dressing.  
  
"Hermione" said Ron "We haven't accepted you back yet. But if you keep up with that diet of yours you may have a fighting chance." Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh you're right," said Hermione quickly. "I just forgot that's all." She grinned feeling sheepish. Bellow stomach growled in protest. It hadn't had anything to eat in at least 4 days. This was the longest she had attempted to go with out food but if food was what she had to sacrifice to get her old friends back then that's what she would do.  
  
Draco watched her from across the hall. He saw her pile her plate up high with food and sit down next to saint Potter and his friend the Weasel. He was just about to enjoy his meal in peace when he saw the Weasel say something to her and push the plate away. She blushed and went back to talking, not touching a thing on her plate. He had to figure out what she was doing to herself. But part of him already knew, he just didn't want to accept it.  
  
That night after dinner Draco followed Hermione down to the kitchens. Down there she ordered enough food for four people. She thanked the house elves and made her way to the swimming pool. There she sat on the bench and ate every last thing on the plate, until she couldn't eat anymore. She stretched her stomach as far as it would go. She was so hungry. Finally the button on her jeans popped open and she looked down at her taunt stomach. She ran to the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat. She had heard about models and teenage girls who did this kind of thing but she had never tried it before. Draco had watched the whole thing, including the binge and the retching. He knew Hermione needed to see Dumbledore or somebody but he was young and foolish and thought he could fix this problem by himself.  
  
"Granger!" cried Draco, "What the hell are you doing to yourself?" he demanded.  
  
"It's none of your business." She replied heatedly "I mean you could never ever care about filth like me."  
  
"Granger. You think starving yourself is going to make Potter and Weasely like you again? News flash Hermione they never really liked you anyway!"  
  
"Why should you care?" she screamed, "It's my body and if this is what I want to do with it then it is my damn choice!"  
  
"Granger, so many girls have died because of this fucking fat problem! I have had so many hospitalized over wanting me. I understand but Granger you don't have to do this for me."  
  
"You. Are. The most self-centered, ego-logical bastard I have ever met. You really think I am doing this for you Draco Malfoy! Well fuck you. I am doing this for myself. I do not want to be labeled as the Fat girl anymore." Cried Hermione desperately. With that she stripped down to her bathing suit (which was underneath her clothes) and started swimming laps, leaving Draco to do whatever he pleased. She slowed down after the third lap and stopped swimming. She started to sink slowly to the bottom.  
  
Draco was lost in his thought as he sat right outside the door watching her swim. He kept thinking that maybe those fat jokes had gone too far. Maybe if he had listened when she told him to stop then she would in their house quarters reading a book right now or they could be screwing each other silly. His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden sound of no splashing. He ran into the poolroom, looking franticly for Hermione. He didn't see her anywhere but suddenly saw the breath bubbles emerging from the water. He didn't even bother to take off his shirt he dived right in and swam to the bottom. He lifted up Hermione ran out the door. Even though he was worried sick about her he still couldn't help think how perfectly she fit into his arms. He kept checking her to make sure she was breathing and he was amazed at how light she felt in his arms. Last time she seemed loads heavier. He put his one hand in her stomach and felt how sucked it was. Last time there had been a considerable amount of fat piled onto her but now there was barley anything. Maybe he was exaggerating but he couldn't help it. Finally he reached the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Promfrey!" he cried. "Madame Promfrey!" She came running out of the little office at the back of the hospital wing.  
  
"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Then she noticed the unconscious Hermione lying in his arms. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "What did you do?" 


	6. Earth angel

I'm so happy! Twelve reviews in four days! Thank you all so much. I was really skeptical about writing this because I thought you all would think that it was weird but I was so glad you all could relate to Hermione. Thanks a bunch for those reviews. Keep 'em coming!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Go. To. Sleep. She's fine now."  
  
"Then how come she hasn't woken up?" He asked accusingly.  
  
"Because her body isn't adjusted yet to the concept of eating again. This poor girl hasn't been eating barley anything for the past three weeks now. Any reasons you can think of?" Madame Pomfrey peered under her glasses at him. Draco shook his head. He had been there for the past week other than for classes he never left her side. The nurse was threatening to give him a sleeping draught if he didn't get some rest.  
  
Draco reluctantly walked to his dormitory but found it nearly impossible to fall asleep. He stripped down to his trademark green boxers and lay in bed for at least an hour. He must have dozed off for a couple of hours because he remembered having a very good dream.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione hungrily. The ran their hands down each other savagely feeling in places Heremione had never been felt in before. He undid her blouse and bra in one fluid movement and kissed her breasts. He licked and caressed them, trying to be as gentle with this seductive virgin as possible. She slowly reached down to pull down his boxers and gently massaged and squeezed his manhood. She licked his balls and caressed his thick 9and a half-inch penis. He moaned in her mouth as he battled with her for dominance. Finally Hermione gave into him and let him go on top. He pulled down her skirt and panties and ran his hand over her hot pubis. He pushed a finger into her and she moaned in pleasure. He smiled at her simple pleasure. He put his head by her thighs and licked her clit. His tongue tasted her wet juices as he licked between the flaps. Finally he entered her in one fluid motion and Hermione cried out in sudden pain and pleasure. Draco could see white-hot ecstasy pass through her eyes. He came first.  
  
Draco awoke covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily. That was exactly how Draco imagined sex with Hermione. Slow but yet a struggle for dominance as always. He looked down and muttered shit under his breath. He couldn't believe he had had a wet dream. If anyone had told him that he would be dreaming of doing anything besides killing Hermione Granger a year ago he would have told Crabbe and Goyle to finish them off. He looked outside the window. The sun was already up and it was time to go visit the real Hermione. He showered quickly and got dressed in a fresh set of robes. Then he set off for the hospital wing.  
  
When he got there he was surprised to see 2/3 of the golden trio looking over at Hermione. Draco sauntered over to her bedside and snarled at Pothead and Weasel. They had no right to be here that was for sure. When they finally noticed Draco's presence Ron was first to react.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled.  
  
"Visiting somebody that YOU put in the hospital wing." Said Draco curtly . "I did nothing of the sort," yelled Ron. "It was your fault with your stupid fat jokes!"  
  
"What about the fact that she lost her best friends? I think that contributed to the problem." Said Draco trying to keep his cool but he was losing it fast. They had no right to come up here and visit his Hermione! Suddenly Hermione stirred. Draco leaned over her as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of an angel. The first thing she saw was silver pools of warmth and worry. She leaned back a bit and saw that the angelic face was none other than Draco Malfoy. With the sun radiating of his platinum blond hair and his lean torso she knew that this had to be heaven. "Hermione! Hermione!" whispered the angel. His voice was like honey. Oh how she loved the way her name sounded on his perfect pink lips.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and found himself drowning in them. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. He leaned in to kiss her when she suddenly realized that there were other people in the room. She looked back and saw Ron and Harry. She would have loved to kiss Draco but she knew she couldn't, not yet. He faced Harry and Ron and looked at them with such hatred and disgust.  
  
"Is this thin enough for you Ron?" she asked. "I guess putting me in the hospital wing qualifies me back into the trio doesn't it? Well you know what? You can have your fucking trio! Because real friends don't put other friends in danger no matter how much they weigh. Real friends, hell I don't know guys, maybe they like you for who are? You can leave now! Because I have to recover and I think staring at you anymore would make me start puking all over again!"  
  
"Wow" said Draco "Hermione that was excellent." Suddenly she broke down into tears and Draco rapped his arms around her fragile figure. He would have loved to cry with her but he couldn't. No matter how much he hurt inside not a tear could come out. Draco sat on the bed next to her and lay down with her. He let her body mold into his. They held each other as close as they could almost as if in fear that one of they would leave. Sometime between now and then Hermione's tears subsided and they just lay there looking into each other eyes. Draco nestled his head into her hair and rested his hands on her back. They just held each other.  
  
"Miss Granger" said Madame Promfrey "I think you are well enough to go back to your own dormitory now." She startled both of them.  
  
"Um ,Madame Promfrey, we were just, um." started Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, I know perfectly well what you were doing and don't worry my lips are sealed."  
  
"Thank you." Said Draco. And they walked out of the Infirmary hand in hand. When they got back to the Perfect quarters. Draco sat Hermione on the couch. He started to pull her in for a kiss but Hermione pulled away. "I need to know where I stand in your life." She said slowly. "Because if I am just another one night stand, I don't want to be a part of this. I have had so much heart break in my life so far that if you are planning to break my heart in even smaller pieces then just forget it because." She was silenced by a kiss. He caressed her hair and cheeks with one hand while the other held her chin so she could look into his eyes. "Do want to know where you stand with me?" asked Draco pulling back from the kiss. He pointed to his heart. "Right here." eGermione a 


	7. Forgiveness and Lullabies

Hey guys thanx a bunch for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. At first I thought I was going to introduce this story as a PG 13 but I think that you guys are a much more mature audience. I know the pool hasn't really played a huge part in this story but in the next couple of chapters Hermione will finally realize that her body is hers and that she should accept it. You guys really made my day when you told me that you could relate. I was reading all of these anorexia stories and why does not eating always have to be the problem. Why do all the skinny girls get all the attention? The fat girls just get picked on. So for once the chubby girl is going to get the guy. For once the chubby girl is going to come out on top. I really sorry about putting the whole not eating thing in because I know some of you really didn't want that but I think it needed some drama. I really do not want this to be a voldemort story so I don't think he is going to play a huge role in this. The main conflict is going to be with the whole Hermione Draco thing. Most of the stuff that seems small is going to come in later so be on the look out. I really do not know what the whole eGermione a thing at the end of the last chappie was. I think it ruined my perfect fluffy ending. The story is going to get much sweeter so fluff warning. Thanx again for reviewing. A special thanx to my most faithful reviewer Annie. Annie (or anybody else) if you have any ideas on how to make the story better pleases contact me on my (aol) IM or e-mail me at crescentmoon4eva@yahoo.com please put Midnight pool or Advice on MP or Fanfiction fic or new chappie advice in the subject line. Thanx a bunch.  
  
Hermione awoke to the screaming of the boy in the next room. She opened the door to the Slytherin's bedroom and found Draco Malfoy thrashing around wildly covered in sweat. He was completely naked except for the green boxers he always wore. Suddenly Draco awoke with a start. He looked around the room wildly as if afraid of what he might see. These nightmares weren't uncommon. Harry Potter wasn't the only person who had nightmares. On Draco's mother's side of the family there were a few mind readers and even a Centaur. Every night for the past two weeks Draco had been having these intense nightmares that seemed to grow worse. Sometimes they were perfectly decipherable and other times he couldn't even begin to understand what they were trying to tell him. Draco looked around the room. There in the doorway stood a frightened looking Hermione Granger. After the little episode that had occurred a couple of hours ago they agreed to take it slow but Hermione didn't want her heart broken again. Although she still had feelings for Draco she knew that they would have to start off as friends first. And they would have to keep their friendship a secret. Hermione looked at the startled boy. He really was beautiful. The moonlight shone on his hair and framed his handsome face. For the first time ever Draco's eyes were filled with every emotion that he felt at the moment. He looked more like a boy who had just had his candy taken away than a man. His forehead was covered in beads of sweat which ran down his perfectly sculped chest. Draco had firm abs and perfect pecks. His arms were filled with muscle and Hermione realized how perfect the moon looked on him. Draco pouted in a confused way and ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Bad dream" he mumbled almost inaudible.  
  
"That must have been some nightmare because I heard you screaming all the way in my room. Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?" she asked truly concerned. Draco hated how she always seemed to sound like his mother but soon realized that not even his own mother would have asked him that. Truth to be told Draco didn't have any friends. Everyone in Slytherin was afraid of him and all the girls he had slept with were just for pleasure. He never loved any of them. He didn't even remotely like them. His father had taught him to never show any signs of weakness and, even as a young child, would be beat if he cried out if pain or even joy. "That would be great" he said, thankful to have the company. She kneeled on his bed and sang to him. "Moonlit corners and fields full of sunlight. Moments that make the day look beautiful and bright. Don't be afraid I am here for you. When you are lonely or scared I'll always be there for you." She has a great singing voice thought Draco as he was lolled off to sleep. She stroked his head and hair. Soon she was so tired that somehow she just laid down where she was and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to a feeling of security and happiness. She opened her eyes slowly to look at her alarm clock but instead found a very old looking grandfather clock in its place. She looked down and found a sleeping Draco laying his head in the soft cushion of her breasts, his arms rapped around her middle and holding her close. Their legs were inter- twined. If anyone had seen this sight they would have screamed at what they thought they were doing. She slowly got up and went to wash her face in the bathroom when she thought of something. She crept back into Draco's bedroom and kissed him slowly on the lips. "Sweet dreams" she whispered. Too bad Draco had been awake the whole time.  
  
Knock, knock, knock! "Coming" shouted Hermione. She opened the portrait hole to find a very uncomfortable Harry Potter standing outside her door. He looked up at her, his green eyes pleading forgiveness. "I am so sorry Hermione!" he cried. "I was such an ass can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can Harry." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "Please come have a seat. Having your own dorm has its perks you know." They talked for a while until Hermione asked the question that was bugging her the most. "Has Ron decided to be friends again?" she asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione I really am but Ron well he has had a crush on you since second year and well when you gained this weight he didn't want to accept it. You were always hot and he couldn't face the facts that by you gaining weight everyone could see how big your breasts have gotten. Only he knew you had a figure and he felt betrayed that suddenly everyone could see the one thing about you that only him and I knew." Finished Harry. "I had better go now since we have quidditch practice in a half an hour. The team captain can't afford to be late you know. Plus many girls like to come by the locker rooms before practice" he said with a wink.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter! You'll never change will you?" laughed Hermione as she hugged him. After Harry left, Hermione spent the day reading and catching up on the schoolwork she had missed. Draco had left shortly after Harry did and didn't return until evening, after supper. Hermione had just started the chapter on how the green speckled bullfrog could be used in the Longagios potion when she felt two strong arms pick her up from behind.  
  
"Hey" she cried out in surprise. She had been so absorbed in her book that she hadn't even noticed that Draco Malfoy had snuck through the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on" he said "I want to show you something."  
  
"Malfoy I really have studying to do and if you would kindly put me down..."  
  
"No way Granger, not until you see what I have to show you. Besides you need a break from all that damned studying you do."  
  
"Fine Mr. Malfoy but this better not be some cheap ploy to get my in a classroom and feel up my ass." Said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Don't worry Granger," said Draco with a perverted grin "I don't feel up anyone's ass unless they were to feel up mine first."  
  
"And who would want to do that?" cracked Hermione as Draco carried her down another flight of stairs.  
  
"You have a wicked tongue you know that?" said Draco chuckling. " I do believe that half of the female population at Hogwarts would not object to feeling up my ass. Occording to Miss Lavender Brown's hot guy list I made number 1." Hermione laughed and she looked up to see Draco smiling down at her. He really does look sexy smiling. Hell, he looks sexy doing anything! Thought Hermione.  
  
"We're here." Said Draco triumphantly. He dropped Hermione in front of a tapestry and pulled it back. There was a tunnel that was dimly lit by torches. It seemed to stretch on forever. "It's your turn to carry me, darling" said Draco smiling.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Hermione "if I carried you I would keel over from exhaustion and you are way to heavy" she said smirking in a playful way.  
  
"Are you calling me FAT?" asked Draco in mock horror. He pretended to be dumbstruck. "Hermione Granger, I have been called many things but never has anyone called me fat!"  
  
"Not fat" said Hermione smiling once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Just a little on the pudgy side."  
  
"I'll have you know that this belly is all muscle. Thank you."  
  
"Alright muscle man see if you can catch me" and she took off running and giggling. Draco could have easily caught her but he figured it best to let her keep the lead. Finally up ahead Hermione saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Draco ran past her and stopped her before she could go on. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded and Draco opened the door.  
  
A/n Where is Draco taking her and does it seem like romance is blooming?" Maybe, Maybe! You won't know until you read on. 


	8. maybe yes, maybe no a date between frie...

Hey guys I would just like to say that I got my first flame. I believe that his exact words were what the hell is this. And he can't even spell it correctly. Well to answer your question this is a great story I have gotten so many great reviews so just fuck off. You also said that there were not enough words to describe how fucked up this story is. Really because there are not enough words to describe how fucked up you are. I really do feel sorry for your poor mother. She must have been so disappointed when she was expecting a baby and a fucking alien jackass popped out instead. But then who could blame her? I'd be disappointed if I knew a dick like you too. You also said I was a sucky writer and should give up now. You are a sucky breather so why don't you do us all a favor and just give up and living all together! Because it seems to me that you are a dickhead who is taking up valuable space on our planet and should just fucking drop dead. But wouldn't that be so cruel to do to Satan? I mean I don't even want to spend a millisecond with an asshole like you let alone eternity. I would also like to point out that you reviewed on chapter 7. If you really didn't like this story then why did you read the whole thing? I mean seriously! I don't know why I am wasting valuable time typing this to you. Then again you probably do not understand a word you re reading. They are all much too hard as they are over one syllable long. And you are the biggest fucking son of a bitch coward I have ever seen. Honestly! You were too chicken to even put your name. Any readers I encourage you to give this fucking bastard a piece of your mind and don't hesitate to use*ahem* colorful language. Thanx a bunch. I have twenty reviews! wow. I am so sorry about the late update. I realize that this is a very long authors note but I have a lot to say.  
  
This is not meant to offend anybody at all so please do not take this the wrong way. Now a lot of you have probably experienced racism before because this country is narrow minded. But me being the blond hair blued girl have never experienced any thing cruel and harsh about how I look. I mean besides the fact that I was heavy and the dumb blond jokes I was really never called names or discriminated against. And yes this does have a point in it. I recently found out that one of my friends was telling me that she couldn't have sleepovers. But then she goes and tells my other friend that she can have a sleepover next week. If that doesn't hurt enough when I confronted her she lied to me and said that her parents still wouldn't let her have people over. I really like this girl and I have tried asking my boyfriend about it but he doesn't get it. I really need a girl's opinion on what I should do. I mean it really hurts. I never thought I would be discriminated against because I always thought that white people were the discriminators not the discrimimanaties. I don't mean to sound racist here but in America I kind of always thought of it as a white country. I mean our for fathers were white and so I really don't think it is fair to be discriminated on your own turf. Of course this matter could be argued because I do realize that this is not just a white person's country. And many people are going to ask how do you know she was being racist? Well she is Chinese. Most of our friends are Chinese and so what I don't get is how come they are allowed to go over her house but I'm not. It really saddens me but there is nothing I can do about being the person that I am. I can't help the fact or change the fact that I am not Chinese or black or French.(Which I am French BTW). It really hurts to be told that you can't do this because of the way you look. You can't change the way you look or feel just like you can't change how big your nose is or how far apart your eyes are. (Although with plastic surgery anything is possible). How would she like it if I only have people with blond hair over or people with blue eyes? I now know what it feels like to be singled out because of the things you can't change. I just want everyone to know that next time you decide to make fun of somebody or leave somebody out because of their weight, race, eye color anything, that you may think that they don't feel bad but they do. And it really, really hurts. I know you all want to know if I have been eaten by mad guinea pigs or ran over by a Greyhound bus but before you plan a search party I would just like to say that I have not died! I am so sorry but I am uploading this on my friend's laptop because my own internet is down. I really tried to make this long so I hope you like it.  
NOW ON TO THE CHAPPIE!!!!!  
  
Draco opened the door at the end of the tunnel. It led into the back of what seemed to be a tavern. Hermione recognized it instantly as the Hog's head. "Why did you take me here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because you needed a change. The whole world isn't just books you know."  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy is this a date?"  
  
"No of course not. More like an outing of friends." Said Draco casually. The exited the pub and Hermione was awe stricken. She had never been to Hogsmeade after dark before. All the shops were still open and wizards and witches of all kinds were everywhere. They entered Honeydukes and Draco pulled her over to a shelf. There they looked at many boxes of candy. Hermione finally settled on a box of sweet chocolate. Draco bought a box of very mysterious looking truffles and twenty canary creams. The Weasley brothers had finally signed a contract with Honeydukes and they were in full swing. Draco insisted on paying for the sweets and they left the shop. On the way out Hermione spotted a box of Blood lollipops. As a joke she dared Draco to eat one. She was very surprised when he popped one in his mouth with out a second thought.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, "What are you doing?! I was only joking!"  
  
"I know that but you see I have a cousin who's a vampire. Well one time she made me do something very unpleasant and ever sine then blood has tasted rather good."  
  
"You're joking right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh no I'm very much serious. Do you remember the day Snape cut himself on a goblet during the Welcome feats in third year? Well it took all my self- control not to lunge out and bite him. Jacqueline never quite told me why she made me suck somebody's blood. I guess I was supposed to thank her or something."  
  
Hermione laughed at the thought of Draco lunging at Snape and he soon joined in as well. They stopped into the dress shop and Hermione had her fun doing a private fashion show for Draco. Although she was gaining weight rather rapidly again Draco could help notice how much he liked that bulge of fat when she sat down or the role of flab that hung over her jeans. She was different and even as a friend she turned him on. Nobody really paid much attention to Hermione at dinner or in class. The only person besides Draco that seemed to care was Neville who needed constant help with his schoolwork. Everyone was kinder after they heard that Hermione had been in the Hospital wing for almost a week. She would get the occasional hello in the corridors but didn't really have any close friends. As Hermione was entering the dressing room she saw the most beautiful dress. It was low cut with no shoulder straps. Everyone always told Hermione she had hot breasts and sexy shoulders but she never believed them. She quickly found the dress in a size 14 and scurried back into the dressing room. The dress was red and very sexy. The bottom she was now noticing was very short. It had three strips of red material that seemed to connect into one flower at the bottom of her hip. The dress was made of velvet and she knew that it would show all her fat and her beautiful curves. This was just the thing. She was going to test Draco one night to see if he was a chubby chaser after all and if he wasn't then they would go back to the way things used to be, just friends. She slipped into it and it fit perfect. The velvet was stretching just a little bit in the stomach area and in her breasts. She wanted to put at least 20 more pounds on her frame and then the dress would be stretched to the limit. It was the perfect way to see if he was after her or not. The next dress she tried on was a size 16 and was very big. She imagined herself getting to a 16 and puffed her stomach as far out as it would go. She purchased that one and the red one and a beautiful pale purple one for the Halloween ball. She got that one in a size 14 and if she had to she could always put an enlargement spell on it. The last three dresses she did not show to Draco. She was going to wait until after Halloween to show Draco the new dress. Next they went out for ice cream. After the box of chocolates she had eaten and this ice cram she was full to bursting. The button on Hermione's jeans was digging into the soft flesh of her stomach. Next they went to Zonko's and stopped by the pub for dinner. The food was so good Hermione had to have three helpings of each. When she thought Draco wasn't looking she slipped her hand under the table and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. The zipper slid down an inch.  
  
Draco watched the whole thing while pretending to be interested in his dessert menu. Damn she was sexy and was going to give him an arousal any minute now. Watching her full to the bursting sent a weird feeling of lust through Draco. During dessert Draco saw Hermione moan after every bite. It was a tiny moan and she seemed to be enjoying herself. The whole time Draco watched Hermione and was getting hard very fast. The conversation was light hearted and free. They talked about teachers and Hogwarts's best teacher. It feels so good to laugh again thought Draco. Hermione looked up. She had never seen Draco really laugh before. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in a way that even if you didn't know what he was laughing about you wanted to join him. For once in the barrier in his stormy gray eyes was down.  
  
The couple traveled around Hogsmeade, and by now the shops were starting to close down. The moon light was getting brighter and it seemed like a very romantic evening. Too bad it was just an outing between friends. Draco pulled Hermione aside into a dark alley. "Shh" was all he said. And he pulled a key out of the pocket of his robes. He pushed it into the door ad opened it. He put his hands over Hermione's eyes and guided her through what felt like a closed shop. "Draco Malfoy, you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Anything for a special friend, darling. Open your eyes."  
  
Hermione stared in awe at the room around her. It was filled with books and more books. She gasped and ran over to a shelf. There were tables and chairs made of the finest wood. It really was her dream place. "This has been my special place since I was little" Draco began, "Every time I felt like my life was out of control or when I was sad I would come here and read. It made me feel better knowing that these characters have had a harder life than mine." Draco absentmindedly pulled a book from a shelf and began thumbing through it. " When I was little my best friend died and his mother who was my mother's best friend. I couldn't stand the constant beatings from my father or the fact that my mother sat alone in the dark. Whenever I was feeling upset or lonely I would come here and talk to my favorite characters. I've never had anybody really give a damn about me or how I felt. Sometimes I wish that I could die already and be done with it. Nobody would miss me anyway." Why am I telling her this? And why would she care? Hermione had never met anybody who had felt the same way about books that she did. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. " I would miss you. I'm always here and I'm not leaving." She said. "I remember when I was younger nobody wanted to play with me because I was smarter than them. Books were my escape. I would read book after book and then I could have as many friends as I wanted. When I first came to Hogwarts and I met Harry and Ron I really thought I finally had real friends. But I guess I was wrong." Hermione looked like she was about to cry and Draco wasn't used to female tears.  
  
He pulled out the first book he could find and read it. "Damn it" he swore under his breath. He reached into his robe and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. Hermione giggled. She would have never thought that in a million years that Draco malfoy would have reading glasses. She had to admit it made him look like he really liked to read. As he started the first page Hermione saw his silver eyes light up un a way that would have made her the all time bookworm proud. "Hey. Listen to this. This is really cool. It says here that there will be an evil force that shall reuin the world for man and beast. Only the tears of enemy and lover can bring back all the souls that have been lost. Shall this mprocess fail and those people shall be forced to live with out each other for eternity. Wow. These two have some pretty complicated relationships. It's like romeo and Juliet all over again."  
  
"You know who Romeo and Juliet are?" asked Hermione stunned.  
  
"Shakespeare is one of my favorite authors." For the next hour they sat down and read together. When Draco finally looked up he saw it was after midnight. They ran back to the Hog's head and into their domintory.  
  
That night just as Hermione was done getting her bedclothes on she heard a knock on the door to her bedroom. It was Draco. "Granger my door is locked and I can't get it undone. Since you're so smart you try to figure out what is wrong with the damn thing!"  
  
"Fine" grumbled Hermione who just wanted to get some rest. She went to his door and said the spell to unlock doors. The knob wouldn't budge. "Looks like your sleeping on the couch, Malfoy."  
  
"A Malfoy sleep on a couch! Are you insane?"  
  
"Then where do you suggest you sleep?"  
  
"With you." He said simply as though it was no big deal. "The bed is certainly large enough and would you want to sleep on that thing they call a couch?" After all this wasn't the first time that they had slept together. "Fine" she said again this time in defeat. She was afraid that he would mention the last time they had fallen asleep together and quickly considered the pros and cons of this situation. Spending the night with a hot boy and earning his trust is way better then spending the night alone and losing his trust forever. "Just don't try anything alright?"  
  
"Scout's honor!" he said raising his hand to his head in a mock salute. She slapped him playfully on the butt and climbed into bed. Soon Hermione could hear his rapid breathing and felt his arms rap around her waist. She turned to face him and saw that he really was beautiful. He laid his golden hair into her breasts as he had done before and snuggled against her. She carefully rapped her arms around his awesome six-pack and closed her eyes. She would have made him remove his arms but for once in a long time she felt completely safe. Hermione told herself that it was a thank you for bringing her to Hogsmeade but she couldn't fool herself for long. She was falling for Draco Malfoy. She juts hoped that there was a pillow of love lying at the bottom instead of a pit of hatred. 


	9. a slut and a suprise

hi guys please do not hate me but I am changing my name to Capricorn Goddess so please if you want to find me I will not be changing it for a week as I do not have the internet. So please, if you want to find me then I am changing to Capricorn Goddess. Or type in Midnight pool in the search engine. My lil cousin Juli helped with this chappie. And so if there are Grammar mistakes flame her not me. I am so sorry! I honestly thought this chappie had already been updated in but I guess it never went through. It's not that long but I'll start writing another one tonight and I finally got my internet back so expect a new chappie every other day. Hmmm.... Maybe I should get a life. Nah! Juli and Jarrett need me way too much. (lol) My love, Envy  
  
Draco awoke with a start. The world around him seemed to spin for a second and he laid his head down into the soft cushion. He wasn't aware of the fact that he was sleeping with Hermione. They were tangled up together and he saw the he was resting his head in her soft bushy hair. She was snuggled up against his chest and she sighed in her sleep. Draco wanted to stay like this forever but today was Monday and Dumbledore had some kind of announcement that he wanted to make. Curse Dumbledore and the bloody announcement. Thought Draco angrily as he savagely brushed his teeth. He was so tired of slicking his hair back that he just let it hang into his face for once.  
  
By the time he got to the Great hall Hermione was already there, sitting so she could face the Slytherin table and when she saw Draco approach she smiled warmly. It wasn't an overly eager smile or a ditzy ohhhh, look at ME and only ME smile but a smile between two people whom happened to be on good terms with each other at the moment. It's funny how you can hate somebody for five years and then suddenly smile at him or her the next.  
  
Just then Dumbledore got up and tapped his glass. The whole hall fell silent. "As you know every year we have a Halloween feast for all the years. But this year we are having a special series of Halloween balls for years 5 and up. There will three balls in all and no classes between each. This is my gift to you. The ball is also a masquerade ball so nobody will be going as themselves. Your partners you will pick yourselves out of the sorting hat and that will be your best choice. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience for any girl friends and boyfriends but you are required to go with that person to at least one ball. If you take the time to look under your plate you will see a name and a bottle of toxic, which will transform you into a different person. Your appearance will be the only thing that changes and this will only last three days. At the end of the hall as you exit, girls, please pick a name out of the sorting hat. It will be your partners fake identity and not his real one. I strongly urge you to not tell anyone what your name is as it will really spoil all of the fun. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the ball."  
  
Hermione lifted up her plate and saw a bottle of purple toxic. It looked very unwelcoming but since Halloween was in a few days she would have to drink it as the first ball was......... tonight!  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his plate. He knew he was going to spend a night with some girl who was going to be fussing about her hair and her make up and asking him stupid questions. Maybe he would skip the ball all together but Hermione was going to be there and he wanted to see her. He lifted up the plate and under it was a slip of paper with his name on it. Gabriel. It was a good name. He finished breakfast and was surprised at how hungry he was. "Watch it Draco, baby! If you eat like that too often you'll end up as fat as the mudblood Granger." Said Pansy. The whole Slytherin table erupted in laughter. Thank god Dumbledore gave him a separate dormitory or he would be forced to kill Pansy Parkinson. Last year she had tried to get into his bed every god damn night. Always kissing him in public and what not. Draco was no virgin but he wasn't that easy.  
  
On her way out the door Hermione stuck her hand into the sorting hat and pulled a piece of paper. She thrust it into her pocket and didn't even bother to look at it. She had heard what Draco's little slut had sad and how he didn't even defend her. After all why should he said the more reasonable self. He was just using you to say that he got a Griffindor in bed. Why hadn't she seen this before. Because said the reasonable self you wanted someone to care about you. But he does care about you said her heart. So why didn't he defend you asked the reasonable self. Shut up both of you! Hermione slid down the wall and closed hr eyes. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but she didn't care who found her. She must have stayed there for a long time because when she finally opened her eyes it was almost noon. Nobody cared about her enough to even look for her and that almost made the tears start flowing again. She had to stop this crying. She looked like a damsel in distress and she wasn't far from stooping that low. It was a sad thing and the very thought made her cry one again. Finally she got up and dusted herself off. She almost forgot about the ball if it hadn't been for the pair of giggling 4th years she had pasted in the hall. Upon hearing this news she ran to her dormitory as fast as she could. There were only four hours until the ball and she hastily looked through the pile of dresses she had picked out at the dress shop in Hogsmeade. She tried hard not to think about Draco because she knew that she would end up in tears all over again. She slipped into the powder blue dress and felt it tighten around her as she did the corset in the back. The front was very open but not enough to look slutty. The top hung close to her stomach and she wondered why she had chose such a tight dress. There were silver flowers embroidered on the bodice and the bottom flowed out around her. The dress had no sleeves at all so her shoulders were bare. Then there were sleeves that connected under the armpits. She sprayed herself with glitter perfume and applied silver cream eye shadow. She also put on blue eyeliner and black mascara and a light dusting of pale pink blush. Finally she added a light pink lipstick and pulled her hair into an elegant bun. Hermione left pieces of hair to frame her face and finally she was ready. Then she remembered the toxic and drank it all in one big gulp. Immediately Hermione felt a strange sensation go through her body and slowly she realized her hair was turning blonde. She also shrunk two inches and felt her stomach getting smaller. As this was happening the dress was changing size to fit her new body. Her breasts were at least a cup size smaller and her eyes were a brilliant green. Hermione looked at her reflection one more time and blew a kiss before she stepped into her now size 6 strapped high heels. She almost forgot the slip of paper and read the bottom.  
  
Meet me by the garden around 8  
  
Sincerely your dance partner,  
  
Gabriel 


End file.
